Killing Loneliness?
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: That wasn't just about killing her loneliness, was it? No... She really loved him. And she wanted him to believe her. .:OneShot:.


_****_I'm just like Yuuki. I love tham both. That's why I'll do stories for both of them.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri-sama.

Please, review!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Killing Loneliness?<strong>_

Feeling lonely was something new on her life, but lately she couldn't help but feel that way. Ever since she became a vampire, loneliness was a part of her. Kaname being missing and not telling her anything about his plan saddened her even more. He was her only family now, and he had betrayed her.

But what truly shocked her the most was the fact that taking Zero's blood had fulfilled the emptiness on her heart. She was alone, she was miserable, but she was hole – something she wasn't since turning back into a vampire. And that was something she really couldn't understand. While drinking only from Kaname's blood she was so incomplete that hurt. But now, after drinking from Zero one time only, she was feeling very complete. What was that supposed to mean? She couldn't find the proper answer.

"What's up with you today? You're even worse than normal." Zero complained without looking at her.

She couldn't help but open a small sad smile, the only one she was able to manage nowadays.

"It's nothing really."

He sighed. He truly hated things as they were now. He hated her for being a vampire. He hated her for coming back to school as if it was no big deal. He hated her for loving that stupid pureblood. He hated himself for being unable to not hate her so much. They had been good friends for a long while, he had memories of her he wish he could forget. But how could he? The taste of her blood never left his mouth. There were nights when he regretted not telling her the truth about his feelings, back when she was still the most important human in his life, keeping him alive with her sweet, delicious blood.

"I'm not buying it." He said to both their surprises.

Yuuki bit her bottom lip in nervousness. What could she say to him? That she was lonely because Kaname betrayed her but she would very much like if he gave her more blood? Even in her head it sounded ridiculous.

"I… I can't tell you." She said.

Zero didn't answer. What could he say now? The silence was kept until it reached a point any of them could bear.

"Why haven't you cut it?" he asked just to make conversation. "Short suits you better." He liked her hair now, but it didn't seem like the Yuuki he has known so well.

"Because he asked me not to." She answered filled up with guilt.

Zero left out a sorrowful chuckle.

"I should have seen this one coming."

"I can't do as I please. Not anymore. Never again."

He knew she was right, but it was truly saddening. He wished he could take her in his arms and protect her from that world she was thrown into so suddenly, so merciless.

"That's why you left with him."

"Yes." She admitted. "I never… I never wanted to stay away from…" she almost said it, but she couldn't. Even though they were alone at the Chairman's residence, she couldn't let herself admit that truth that would be too much for them to handle.

"To stay away from what?"

She sighed.

"I won't tell you."

So… she could, but she wouldn't?

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"No, Zero. I won't say anything because once your good mood is over you will be back to be the vampire hunter that promised to kill me. You hate me, I get it. Let's leave it at that. I can't handle anything else right now. I just can't."

Even though it was so silent, he knew she was crying and he wasn't pleased by that. Since she became a vampire he never saw her crying.

"That's the life of purebloods."

"Don't say it as if it was my choice." Her voice was so steady it almost seemed like he was wrong about her being crying. But it was true.

"Haven't you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Stupid hunter."

He couldn't help but chuckle. It almost seemed like they were back to the old days.

"What would you do if you had a choice?"

She turned her eyes to him and he could see the amount of pain gathered there. What was wrong with her? He always knew she loved Kaname. He always knew she wanted to live with him. So what was that on her eyes?

"You really wouldn't believe me if I said, Zero."

He felt his body shiver as his name left her pretty mouth. Who was he kidding? He would never be able to kill her. He loved her. He loved her when she was a human, he loved her now, as a vampire too. Why wouldn't he? Although there were other complications, now he could be with her without the fear he might kill her for taking too much blood or treating her too roughly. But she was different now. She was no longer the carefree girl he learned to love. She was a burdened pureblood.

"That depends on what you'll say."

She chuckled softly.

"I missed that."

"What?"

"Talking like we used to. I can't be your enemy, Zero. I will never be able to hurt you. So, the day you decide it's time for me to die, I'll just accept it."

"What about your fiancé?" he asked with a voice full of bitter sarcasm.

"Kaname? I will never have him back. Honestly, I never really had him. What we lived was… a lie. A beautiful lie, but a lie indeed." She sighed. "He has lived for way too long now, he has seen too much. He can't handle this world anymore, I know this much now. He will probably kill all the purebloods and let himself get killed in the end."

Zero buffed.

"That's why I hate you purebloods so much. All is just a game."

"You're right. We are despicable."

Her face was not the same, was it? Those emotions were never there. She wasn't happy now as she was before.

He sighed.

"Do you need more blood?"

She looked at him hesitantly.

"Can I?"

He nodded and got up, but she stopped him.

"Stay where you are."

She got up and sat on his lap, her legs tangling around his waist.

"Yuuki" he whispered. That was wrong. They weren't supposed to be that close, that intimate. He was just helping her as she did so many times for him before.

"Shhh… Don't ruin it."

She slid his uniform's jacket down his well-shaped arms and unbuttoned his shirt. Slowly, she reached for his neck as she felt his hands strongly grip her thighs. She moaned when his blood got into her mouth. He tasted sweet and spicy at the same time, a taste that surprised her at the first time, but a taste that felt ridiculously wonderful in her wanting mouth. She moaned again when she felt his hand wandering inside her skirt. She longed for him in more than one way, but he would never believe her if she told him.

Her second moan startled him. Was it just his impression or had it come out when his hands got under her skirt? He almost laughed at his own idea. No, he was just taking advantage of the situation. He just wanted to touch her a bit while he could because, once Kaname was back, he would never had that chance again.

Zero felt Yuuki's fangs slip out of his flesh and her warn tongue lick the blood he was sure that was spilled on his neck. He was a bit disappointed it had ended so soon.

"Do you want some?" she asked with a voice he never before heard getting out of her mouth. When did she learn to be so seductive?

"I can't." he answered, but she has already taken her uniform's jacket and unbuttoned some of the buttons in her black shirt. He could almost see her bra.

"Of course you can. Unless you don't want it."

He almost laughed at that statement. How could he possibly not want it? Hers was the only blood he would ever want.

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to him, not caring if that hurt or not. He sunk his fangs on her and feasted on that wonderful sweet taste.

She moaned. And it wasn't a quiet whispered moan. It was a very loud one. They were lucky they were alone and it was morning, otherwise someone was bound to hear them.

"You realize they can smell it, right?" Zero asked, obviously referring to the Night Class.

"I don't care." She said, staring at him.

He couldn't help but notice her eyes were filled with a lust he had never seen before.

"Zero… I can't stand it anymore… Please don't hate me." He could notice how nervous she was. "I love you."

He smirked.

"Sorry, but I really can't believe that."

She grabbed his open shirt and let her head fall on his shoulder.

"I figured you wouldn't." she sighed. "It's really okay if you don't… just… just let me."

Slowly, she kissed every inch of skin of his neck and jawline until her lips were almost touching his. It was so close it was maddening. She stared right into his shocked eyes and, seeing no objection, pressed her lips to his.

It took him a moment to process that she was actually kissing him and his first thought was to push her away. But he reconsidered it. What if she was telling the truth? And even if it was a lie, what reason did he have to turn her down? So, he kissed her back hungrily. His blood on her mouth mixed with hers in his making a very unique flavour. He pulled her even closer to him and she moaned feeling the hardness between his legs.

They wanted each other so bad it hurt.

Without breaking the kiss, he worked on the last buttons on her shirt as she got rid of his. He still couldn't understand her actions, but decided it was not the time to think rationally about anything at all.

He laid her down at the couch where they were and got on top of her. Her breasts were bigger than when she was human, but the flat stomach was exactly the same. He grunted in pleasure.

"Yuuki, it's too late to stop me now." He warned.

"Who said I would?" she teased.

He took off his pants and underwear and slowly slid her skirt down.

She indeed was beautiful. No, she was perfect. And the fact he probably wasn't the first man to see her like that made him very angry. He kissed her again, almost violently this time. He then unhooked her bra.

She almost screamed when he playfully bit the soft skin of her breasts. He smiled at how sensitive she was. Maybe Kaname wasn't satisfying her enough. And that thought made him stop. It was just that, wasn't it? She was just unhappy about her relationship with the older Kuran and was now using him to satisfy herself. It hurt him to think of things like that, but he decided to let it go. Being able to have her once was better than not having her at all, wasn't it?

Moving downwards, he found the soft material of her panties. He tore it apart with his teeth, making her chuckle.

"How am I supposed to leave this room now?"

He smirked. Maybe it was that. He never wanted to let go of her.

"I can lend you mine."

She had to admit it was an appealing idea. Twisted, but appealing.

He licked her wetting folds and loved how she tasted there. The loud moan that she let out after his lick felt like music to his ears.

"Zero, I need you."

He licked her merciless until the point she was screaming his name so loudly he was sure the Day Class could hear them.

"Make me yours." She begged, and he was just too content to oblige.

Gently, he entered her and was shocked to find resistance. How could it be resistance? She couldn't be a virgin, could she?

She laughed.

"Don't look so shocked."

He pushed into her, breaking her barrier and hoping he hadn't hurt her so much. She didn't cry, nor did she complain.

"Does it hurt?"

"Just a little bit."

"It's unbelievable."

"No, it is not."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Why me when you had him, when you lived with him for one whole year?"

"I already said it." She blushed. "I love you."

"Yeah, right, and you don't love him."

"It's different."

Slowly, he began to move inside of her. Her pain was quickly replaced by overwhelming pleasure and soon she was begging him to go stronger and faster.

They reached their peak together with loud screams. Zero only managed to change their positions as he collapsed into the couch.

Yuuki hugged him tightly and he did the same.

"I love you." He admitted, not feeling really happy about it.

She just smiled.

"And we are hopeless." He added.

"That's not important now."

"We can't be together. I'm a hunter, you're a pureblood."

"Forget this for now, Zero. We're alone, it doesn't really matter."

He knew she was right, but still… it was hard to let go.

"The Night Class will know."

"I don't owe them this kind of explanation."

He sighed.

"I do." He said, thinking of the Hunter's Association.

"I know you do." She sighed. "But don't think of this now. We can hide it a little bit longer."

She was right. They could enjoy it in secret for a while. No one really needed to know. Just like an affair. Which, in her case, was pretty much the truth.

"You believe me now?" she asked full of hope.

"I do."

For the first time since she got into the Night Class, Zero saw her smile. A real smile, just like the ones she gave him back when she was human. And he was so happy to see it his heart almost exploded. They could manage it a bit longer, right? Hide it for some time. They could deal with later when later arrived.

And that was all they needed for now.


End file.
